Snowkit's Prank Set
by UmbreonRocks
Summary: Snowkit finds a prank set! What will ThunderClan be in for? Rated T just to be safe, as characters might curse under their breath or something.
1. Snowkit's Got A Prank Set!

**SNOWKIT POV**

Snowkit woke to a weird sound. "Mommy, what's that noise?" he asked his three-quarter-asleep mother. She didn't reply. "Mommy?" "Yes...?" "What's that noise?" "I don't hear any noise. What are you talking about?" Snowkit was confused. Only he could hear the noise, apparently. He went outside the den to see a tiny little box. He grabbed it (with some difficulty) and dragged it behind the warriors den, and opened it. There was some spray paint (Don't ask me how he knew what these were! This is a random story!) and a confetti gun. And a whoopie cushion, and a magical pouch containing infinite confetti reloads. And another magic pouch that could give Snowkit anything he wanted. He grinned and snickered... This was going to be fun.

**LIONBLAZE POV**

Lionblaze had been awake for a little bit, tossing and turning. Couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, he got up, did some self-grooming, and went for the entrance. Just as he passed, he slipped and fell down. The whole camp was covered in ice! _Did it snow? _he thought. _But it's Newleaf._ his thoughts countered themselves. Trying to stand upright, he looked around for the culprit. Then he saw a safe haven. Behind the warriors den. He skated over, then went he finally wasn't sliding around, he sat down and sighed. But he hadn't seen the kit that was going to ambush him.

**SNOWKIT POV**

_Oh, stupid Lionblaze is gonna get confetti'ed. _he thought. As Lionblaze skid into the haven, he waited for him to turn his back towards him, which he did. His paw was on the trigger. And he let the confetti fly. It made a weird goose noise, which scared the crap (not literally, lol) outta him. He heard him say "What the StarClan?" while running. And silly Lionblaze forgot the ice. Not long after, he heard the sound of a cat crashing into a stone wall.


	2. Bramblestar: Confetti'ed!

**BRAMBLESTAR POV**

I was sleeping on in my den, oblivious to what was going on outside. I woke when I heard an odd noise; it sounded like on of those large birds that come to the lake in Greenleaf, a goose. I looked outside seeing a thin layer of ice... But it was Newleaf. I looked down and gasped. My temporary deputy, Lionblaze, was trying to stand, but he had a bruise on his head that wasn't there before. _He must have hit his head. On the rock wall, perhaps? It is icy, after all. _I went down carefully. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't really know myself... It was icy, as you can see... But when I saw a spot that whoever did this missed, I was blasted with something. While running from... Something... I forgot the ice, and slipped, and I crashed into the wall." he explained. I told him that the goose noise that something made was what woke me up, and I'd go check. "Where is that spot?" "Behind the warriors den. I'd be careful. I'm going - or trying to go, anyway - to Jayfeather's den." On that note, I aimed for the small gap between the camp wall and the den, and slid off.

**SNOWKIT POV**

So I heard Lionblaze tattling to Bramblestar, the only thing I cared about in that conversation was Bramblestar coming over to "check it out", or something. I crept back into my hiding place, hoping that Lionblaze's scent would disguise my own. As Bramblestar slid into the clearing, I gave him exactly 6 seconds to find me, or I'd blast him with confetti. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6! _HONK!_ Bramblestar just got blasted with confetti. He yelped and was pushed back on the ice by the confetti. I then realized I needed to recharge. I quickly climbed the tree and scampered onto the stone wall, then leaped into the warriors den. I scurried out as fast as I could, and slid into the nursery, just in case Bramblestar followed me.

**HOLLYLEAF POV**

Grinning, Hollyleaf looked down from StarClan with a mischievous look on her face. _Wow, this turned out better than I thought it would._

**SNOWKIT POV**

So, I totally forgot about my prank set... I hope it doesn't have anything in it that would make Bramblestar suspicious. But I heard a soft humming sound and turned to find my box. Right there. My box. I beamed, and dragged it into a teeny tiny cubby hole. I'd show Amberkit and Dewkit, and maybe Seedkit and Lilykit too, my box when they woke. Not a minute after I heard the sound of someone stirring to find Dewkit getting up. I rushed over to him and told him that I found a weird box with cool prank stuff in it. Little did I realize - Dewkit didn't either - that Sorreltail was awake.

**NARRATOR POV**

Who will be the kits next victim? Will Sorreltail keep a secret? What is Hollyleaf planning? Find out next time!


	3. AN

Hey guys. I just thought I'd let you know, I've been having writers block recently, and I can hardly write. Don't give up on me. Thanks.


End file.
